Singer
by dyllyb
Summary: Adira Goulding is a beautiful 123 year old vampire, physically she's just 18 but looks can be deceiving. Adira's life has been peaceful for the past few decades, but then she bumps into a boy on the street and everything changes. He is her singer, his blood screams to be consumed by her. She as been able to abstain from human blood for decades, but this time she just may give in.
1. Chapter 1: Adira

**Chapter One: Adira**

I watched my prey slowly creep towards the small creek, it was a deer. I hadn't fed in weeks, when I'd look in the mirror my eyes were jet-black like my mid-back length hair. I was also forming dark circles and I was beginning to actually look dead. I shifted and the deer cocked up and I knew it would run, so in one swift movement I pounced and successfully captured my prey. I sunk my teeth into its pulsing throat and I instantly felt invigorated, just the flow of the blood in my mouth brought me great relief.

I returned to my home, it was a condo in the heart of Toronto. Quite the way to be conspicuous... "Adira, I got your new birth certificate forged and I forged some other documents so you shouldn't have a problem with enrolling back into high school." My creator, and adoptive father, Isaac Lawton exclaimed. You see, I kind of have a big secret. I'm immortal, a vampire. I feed on blood and I never sleep, I'm impossibly fast and incredibly strong. My flesh is frigid and hard as granite, impossible to destroy... for a human anyways. I've been this way for one hundred and four years, I was changed on New Years Day in 1910. It was just a month and thirteen days away from my nineteenth birthday, I was walking home from a friend's house and at the time I lived in New York City. It was getting pretty late, it was probably near on to midnight, and I had this strange feeling that I was being followed. It turns out I was, he was a nomad and his name was Alistair. He jumped me and pinned me to the ground, he then sunk his teeth into my neck and began my excruciating six-day transformation into a blood-thirsty demon. When I woke up, he explained to me how he had been watching me for months and he saw me as a perfect mate for him. I did not feel the same way for him, so after I was able to learn the ways I left.

"You put my surname as 'Goulding', right? If I have to go through another lifetime as a 'Lawton' I'm going to go insane." I said, as Isaac laughed.

"Yes, don't worry about it! I got it all sorted out."

Isaac was a very handsome and kind man, he stood at 6'0" and was very muscular. He had medium-length dark brown hair and golden eyes of course, as are mine. His face was shaped perfectly, with a chiseled jaw and a long strong neck. He happily adopted me into his life along with his mate, Amelia. Amelia was absolutely stunning and so compassionate, she was tall like Isaac and had a flawless porcelain heart-shaped face. Her hair was a honey-blonde and reached all the way down to her lower back, she was slim and she was very fast, faster than Isaac and even me as a newborn. Her and Isaac were very happy together, until a newborn army attacked us while we were hunting in a forest in northern Canada in the late 1980's. It was a surprise attack and we didn't see them coming, a newborn jumped on Amelia and decapitated her. We were outnumbered by a lot so Isaac and I had no choice but to flee, he was heart broken and infuriated. We ended up going straight to the Volturi to seek justice, but they couldn't help us. We eventually returned home, and now it's been around thirty years and Isaac isn't doing too bad.

I ran upstairs into my room and started going through my bookshelf, I found my very _very_ old diary that I kept from when I was eighteen right on up until I was changed. It was a thick leather book that was dark brown, it also had a dark blue ribbon that I tied around the book to keep it closed. My mother was a seamstress, so I had acquired the ribbon from her. I opened up my diary to the first entry which read:

February 14, 1909

Dear diary,

Today I turn 18, mother says I'm officially a lady now so I should be keeping a diary. I told her I wouldn't know what to write about but she told me to just listen to my heart and write whatever comes to my mind, so here goes.

Today was okay, I've received many birthday greetings and compliments on my new dress my mother made for me. It's absolutely beautiful, It doesn't quite touch the ground and it's white and has lace sleeves and a black belt at the waist. I love it.

My sister Amara has really been making me angry lately, she nearly wasted her tea all over my brand new dress! I will kill her if she ruins this dress.

I'm not really sure of what else to write, my mother tells that at the end of every entry I should write my full name, my age, something I like and something I dislike.

My name is Adira Marlena Goulding and I'm 18 years old. I like to go on strolls with my sister on summer evenings (I miss summer so much.) and I HATE boys because they're nothing but scoundrels and pesky rodents.

That was the first time I had read one of my diary entries in a long time, it brought back many memories of my family and my former human self. My mother's name was Marlena Goulding, she was a beautiful woman and I looked up to her as any daughter would. She was a short woman, shorter than me and we had the same black hair except hers was greying. My mother and I also had the same sly, green eyes that people often complimented. My mother was born in 1872 somewhere in England and migrated to New York City with my father when she became pregnant with my older sister, Amara, in 1888. My father was a very rich man and when he died in 1889 one month after I was born, mom didn't have a problem with money. She did become very depressed for awhile, but she then realized that she had two daughters to raise and she did it very well.

"Hey Adira! C-" I was downstairs in a split second, before Isaac was even able to finish his sentence.

'Yes Izzy?" I teased, he hated it when I called him that.

"I need to go hunt, so watch the house." He said sternly, I wonder what bit him in the ass.

"Of course, what do you think I'm going to do? Throw a party filled with humans raging with hormones?" I laughed and Isaac laughed to, and then he was gone.

I did some house cleaning and I didn't know what else to do, being doomed to eternity can be quite boring sometimes... Especially when we're posing as humans. I remember shortly after I was changed, it was the summer of 1942. It was in the middle of World War II so Isaac, Amelia and I decided to take a break from all the bullshit the humans were going on about and we ran to South America and lived in the Amazon Jungle. It was great while it lasted, not having to hide ourselves and just feeding whenever we want and not worrying about scaring the shit out of a stupid little human. We stayed for a few months until we came across three other vampires. They were a coven of tall and seemed to be built for the jungle, they're names were Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna. They told us we were more than welcome to stay since they didn't feed on the animals anyways, but Isaac couldn't handle the savage-like lifestyle. We returned to New York and then after Amelia died we moved here to Toronto. Of course we've lived in other areas of Ontario, people would get suspicious of our unaging and that would cause big problems with the Volturi.

I don't know why all other vampires find Aro, Marcus and Caius so intimidating. I know they are almost like our own vampire government but if it wasn't for Jane, her brother Alec and all the other guards they'd be just like any other vampire. I am not afraid of the Volturi.

I went back into my room and stopped at my tall oak-wood antique mirror that stood next to my bookshelf. I stood at 5'2" and I was slim, I had large hips though so I sort of had a hour glass figure. My hair was long and reached to my mid-back, it was jet-black and had large natural curls. My eyes are a beautiful golden colour, when I was first changed my eyes were a crimson red colour, but they eventually changed as I drank animal blood. My face is heart-shaped and I have sly eyes, my lips are full and a pale pink. My skin is porcelain and pale; flawless. I always try to think back to when I was a human and what I looked like. Even though I'm a vampire, it's still hard to remember things about my human life. All I remember is that I had really pretty bright blue eyes, and I had a nasty scar across my forehead from when I fell off a wharf, hit my head on the way down and nearly drowned. It wasn't pleasant. The venom changes everything, my hair became coarser and darker, my skin was removed of all flaws and became ver pale, et cetera. I enjoy this life and being immortal, lots of others of my kind complain about it a describe it as a "curse" but, I like it.

I decided to leave the condo and go for a walk, I do it to test myself even though I know I won't lose control. I walk about fifteen blocks until I bump into some random guy and I accidentally knock him onto the ground. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay," he laughed, and I reached to help him up. I pulled him up and a few images appeared in my head of a baby boy, but then a frenzy began. His scent was exotic and made me feel like I was going insane, my throat began to burn and I felt like my mind was going to explode. I let go of his hand and he fell back onto the ground. I walked past him a little ways and then I turned right into an alley and I ran as fast as I could possibly go. I scaled the building to my right in one jump and I stayed on the roof. I began grabbing at my throat and I started growling, I felt like a wild animal. I walked to the front of the building and looked down onto the street, he was back on his feet and he looked puzzled. I turned away and I was in shock, what had happened? I nearly lost control, what was with that boy? What was it about his scent that made me go insane? I would have to go home and ask Isaac as soon as he returned.


	2. Chapter 2: Your Singer

**Chapter Two: Your Singer**

"I don't know what the hell happened! All I know is that if I hadn't fed earlier like I did, I probably would've lost control and killed him!" I yelled at Isaac, he seemed to brush it off like it was nothing which really got to me.

"Adira... That boy must be your singer." He said, flicking through the newspaper he had picked up off the dining table.

"What do you mean by 'singer'?" I questioned, not knowing what in the name of god he was talking about.

"_La tua cantante._ That's the italian expression for it, it simply means that for some reason... That human boy's blood is especially appealing to you in an extreme sense. You'll just have to make sure you stay away from him." He explained, and I understood why they call them "singers" now. It does feel as if the blood is singing to you for you to drain it away.

I couldn't bear the thought of losing control again, I had lost control once before shortly after I was turned. It was in the late 1920s, we were living in New York City and I had a good grasp of control over my urges to drink human blood. It was in the winter and a terrible storm was brewing, I had gotten in a nasty argument with Isaac and stormed off. I decided to take a walk through central park, I was so furious and thirsty for blood; I hadn't fed for weeks. As I was walking through the park, a female human and her adolescent son walked past me. I'm not going to lie, I was tempted by their scent but then again it was nothing compared to the boy I encountered today- I wish I knew his name. As the woman walked past me, she must have slipped on a patch of ice, she landed on her knees and scraped her hand. The tiny amount of blood that seeped from her hand sent me into a frenzy and in a split second I had pounced on her and pierced her neck with my teeth. I drained every last drop of blood from her, I killed her. The whole time her son watched me, I revealed my true self to him. Once I was done and I realized what I had done I simply glared at the young boy, he was a few inches shorter than me and had pale-blonde hair. I also remember how beautiful his eyes were, they were a bright green. I didn't know what I was to do with him, really I only had two choices. It was either kill him or change him, it was written in the laws us vampires are required to follow. The whole time I was thinking about what to do he simply just stood there and stared at me in horror, I had to do something fast before he began screaming or ran away for help. I hit him in the head, just hard enough to knock him out and then I dragged him and his dead mother into the woods a little ways so no one would find them. I ran back to Isaac and told him what I had done, Him and Amelia followed me back to the park and we had to act fast. Isaac told Amelia and I to take the boy back to the house so we could explain things to him when he woke up, while we did this Isaac would _dispose_ of the woman's body. I have no clue what he did with it, but I did not ask questions.

When the boy woke up we explained to him what we were, and I apologized for what I had done. I explained to him that we mainly survive off of animal blood but I lost my self-control. He was very shocked and confused, but we told him that we had laws to follow. It was either silencing or changing, we told him the truth about the pain of the transformation but he chose to become one of us. He revealed who he was to us, his name was Henry Dawson and he was just fifteen years old. I felt terrible, and neither Amelia or myself were confident enough to change him ourselves so we got Isaac to do it when he returned home. As soon as Isaac bit Henry, the poor boy began screaming and thrashing like crazy. Isaac had to break his neck so that he would shut up. After four days his transformation was complete and he was a vampire. We helped him curb his appetite for human blood and he was able to subsist off of animal blood, after a year he decided to leave us and become a nomadic vampire and travel the world on his own. I don't think he ever got over the death of his mother.

I never did forgive myself for what I did and I don't think I ever will, my main fear is that the boy will be at the school I'll be attending tomorrow. I'll be posing as a sixteen year old girl going by my original name I had when I was human, Adira Marlena Goulding. My last identity was a nineteen year old girl named Adelaide Marlena Lawton, it was really weird and I just couldn't get used to it. We try to be as different as possible with each lifetime so humans don't get suspicious, our kind must stay secretive.

The next day came quickly, the sun rose and I looked in my mirror. I had no worries about bed hair or a greasy face like every other sixteen year old teenager human. I continued out of the condo and to the bus stop, my school was just a fifteen minute bus ride so it wasn't too bad, I could walk but I don't. I arrived to the school and made my way to the registration office, the secretary was a pudgy middle-aged woman that kind of reminded me of a pig.

"Hi, my name is Adira.. I'm new." I said, my voice carrying out like a gentle tune.

"Adira Goulding?" She looked at me with awe, she was pretty much mesmerized. I nodded yes and she handed me my class schedule and my locker number and combination. I had locker number 202, which was on the second floor. I made my way upstairs and checked the note again for my combination, (4-17-16), and got it unlocked on the first try.

After I settled into my locker I looked at my watch and saw that I still had twenty minutes before classes started, so I took another look at my class schedule it's composed of seven slots that repeat everyday, you have five classes everyday but my slots are:

**A-** Mathematics 2201

**B-** Art and Design 2200

**C-** Healthy Living 1200

**D-** English 2201

**E-** World History 3201

**F-** Biology 3201

**G-** French 3200

My classes are okay I guess, I love Biology, French and Art and Design... but I absolutely _hate _Math.

Math went by faster than I thought it would, the teacher is Mr. Brown and he was pretty chill and funny. Next I had Art and Design, I walked into the classroom which was a massive art studio. It was so beautiful, this school must really value art. I took a seat on a bar stool which also had a blank canvas in front of it with a paint-stained lab coat and a beret. The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Noseworthy, she was only young, twenty-five at the most. She was very beautiful too, she told us that since it was our first day she wanted us to just paint whatever our imaginations told us to paint. I didn't bother putting on the dreadful coat, it was disgusting. As I was getting the paints ready, a sweet smell came across my senses. It got stronger and stronger and began to become painfully overwhelming... I didn't know what it could possibly be. Then I remembered, the boy, my singer. And just as I realized, there he was, standing in the doorway of the art room. I held my breath, vampires didn't have to breathe but it can be very uncomfortable and also odd-looking to other humans if I do not breathe. The boy made his way to Ms. Noseworthy's desk and handed her a note, maybe he was a new student too. He began walking towards me, no no no no no no no no no, was all I was thinking. I couldn't risk losing control near all these people. He walked over and I began shaking and he sat right next to me, he looked at me a little oddly and politely held his hand out.

"Hey, my name's Caleb Evermore. Nice to meet you." He smiled and I slowly reached out and shook his hand. The images flooded my mind instantly, images of him as a child going to his first day of school, his first time riding a bicycle without training wheels, his first time going for swim in a pool, and the deaths of a middle-aged woman and a young girl. He let go and the rolling images vanished, "are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine.. I guess you could say I'm just a little shy" I said, which was a lie. I'm far from shy.

I guess I should explain what I mean when I say "images" and that stuff. You see, certain vampires have special abilities gained or enhanced when they are turned. These special abilities differentiate from the physically enhanced abilities. I was gifted with the ability of "psychometry", that just means that I'm able to know everything about a human or vampire just by one touch. Sometimes it comes in flashing images and sometimes it comes in almost things like video clips. Sometimes it's just voices, but luckily I'm able to control when I want to see or know everything about a person. If you think this is crazy, then you should see Isaac's ability... or not.

"That's fine, I know the feeling. I'm usually not this forward with people, but there's something about you..." He explained, he was just as mesmerized as Ms. Piggy the secretary at registration.

"Oh?" I've never felt this awkward before, not since before I was a vampire anyways.

"Sorry. Sorry, I just made everything really awkward. Um, what grade are you in?" He asked, he was still mesmerized.

"Eleven, you?"

"Ten, I'm guessing you've been here awhile then?" he said, he was so curious and and nosey but... Remarkable. There more to him and I wanted to know all there was to know about him, my throat burned hotter than the pits of hell but I stayed calm.

"No, actually I transferred here today. Moved here just a few weeks ago with my father." I said.

"Really! I just transferred here too, my grandmother and I moved here from Newfoundland. Where'd you transfer from?" He was such a pestering human but I enjoyed it.

"Oh, uh Alberta." I managed to make up.

We kept talking and asking each other questions for the next twenty minutes, I checked my watch and saw we still had ten minutes left to class. We were talking about how cold it gets in Alberta, (had to play along with it), when Ms. Noseworthy called Caleb up to her desk. He was very handsome for a human, he was tall but not as tall as Isaac's 6'0", Caleb was probably around 5'9". He was slim but you could tell he was toned, he had some muscle. His hair was crew-cut and a dark brown colour, his eyes were astonishing, flawless almost. They were a dark blue, a good analogy would be the ocean in the summertime. Such a deep beautiful blue. His face was heart-shaped like mine due to his widow's peak and he had a strong roman-like nose. His lips were not thin but not massive either, they seemed to be very kissable. When he returned from Ms. Noseworthy's calling he sat back down very roughly and a draft was created with his scent. I began shaking again and my throat was on fire and my muscles tensed and I knew this was the time where I would lose control again. The bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom without acknowledgement to Caleb.

I had to leave school, I had to hunt. I walked out of the school yard and wiped the drool that had formed on my chin. I took the next bus outside of Toronto and ran to the nearest forest area, I found a deer and attacked it. I gashed its throat out with my teeth and drained every drop of blood from it. I felt so savage-like but it felt good. I stopped and thought about Caleb Evermore again and his scent and realized something, I wasn't satisfied with the animal blood. Everything was different now, and I wouldn't be truly satisfied until I tasted the blood of my singer.


End file.
